


It's Just You

by Wizard95



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizard95/pseuds/Wizard95
Summary: For atumblrprompt: one character confesses their love for the other after experiencing something traumatic.
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	It's Just You

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Doctor Who fic! Hope it's not too bad, I'm literally still watching Nine.  
> So, newbie over 'ere. I love these two.

Rose keeps hearing that beeping in her head, can't help but wonder if she's finally gone mad. After all this time, after seeing her planet implode into nothing and fighting alongside the Doctor for so long, she can't help but wonder if this is it.

Her legs hang to the side of the bed as she sits on the edge of it, staring at the floor and pressing one hand into the other to stop them from shaking.

They won't stop shaking.

"Let her go," the Doctor had demanded, with that cool nonchalant voice of his, a slight nervous waver to his voice that only she could pick up on, "it's me you want, let her go."

She hadn't even able to say a thing. Could only stare at him in horror, unable to move either, and suddenly she was stumbling sloppily inside the TARDIS, foreign spaceship left behind. Doctor left behind.

She swallows down a whimper and retrieves her key from a pocket with slow and painful movements.

It's been hours.

What if he's truly gone this time?

She seems to hear another deafening screech and shrinks into herself. Those horrid creatures... her Doctor.

The TARDIS feels awfully empty without him stumbling about fixing things, teasing her, asking her "where to now, Rose Tyler?"

Goodness.

The Doctor's gone.

She's alone in the middle of space in 3702, and the Doctor's gone.

Tears keep running down her face but she can't move. Her chest hurts, constricting. There's so much stuff she couldn't say to him, and now she can't say anything at all, she can't move, she can't breathe.

She's dying too.

And she's not sure how long she stays there, rid of all energy and shapes blending into each other, bright lights above becoming more and more blinding by the second. Mind going blank.

And then somebody's holding her, she's sure.

She's on the floor.

There's warmth underneath. It wasn't there before.

And over the incessant ringing in her ears, very far away, she makes out a familiar voice.

"Come on Rose, you stay with me," there's a dark figure beside, and that voice... She barely manages to let out a grunt, her hands can't hold onto him either.

But he's there. Here. He's here!

He's alive.

He's alive! The Doctor is alive!

"That's it, good girl, I'll get you fixed in no time, I promise," he says, with a much clearer voice now, and she can feel that fog slowly being lifted away, "you're alright."

The ringing is replaced by the sound of the screwdriver working its magic, and Rose can breathe properly before she can move, and she can move before she can talk, so she immediately slides her hands around the Doctor's waist and latches onto him for dear life. And she starts crying.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," the Doctor says, and one hand rubs slowly up and down her back, "they got to you, I didn't know they'd got to you."

Rose shakes her head and finally manages to utter out a word: "No."

"It's all gone now, you'll feel better," he says, and now both hands wrap around her and Rose buries her face in his neck, a much more intimate hug than the ones they're both used to, but she doesn't care.

She doesn't care anymore.

"I'm sorry, Rose."

"Don't," she tells him, with a serious tone now, because it wasn't his fault, it can't have been, and he's here now and they're alright, and nothing else matters, "I love you."

The words come out muffled, and she can smell the leathery scent of his jacket impregnated in his skin and she can also feel him tense all over, all of a sudden, when she repeats the words in a whisper, doesn't realize she's done it.

His hands stop moving on her back as well, and she leans back only far enough to look at him with teary eyes.

His expression changes immediately. Before she can catch what it is it turns into one of those understanding warm smiles.

"Give it a minute," he says, "it's okay, it's the - well, I know it's not you, don't worry."

And Rose can do nothing else but stare agape at him.

"Wha'?"

The Doctor does a little frown before he picks up the screwdriver again, switches it on and points it at her.

"One more minute should do it," he says, still with that troubled expression in his face.

And Rose is having none of it.

"No. I love you?" she adds, with a disbelieving shake of her head, "like, I _love_ you love you."

And at that, the Doctor freezes, like he's been paralyzed with some alien futuristic tech himself.

He slowly puts the screwdriver down, his eyes not leaving Rose’s for a second, staring at her with those puppy eyes, feeling like he's being tossed a few scraps of food, no doubt.

Rose brings both her hands to cup his face and the tears in her eyes make her see all blurry.

"I thought - I was alone. Doctor, I love you. It's just me now, Rose."

She blinks furiously and sees clear again, is ready to stand her ground in the very likely scenario of him just standing up and brushing the issue aside like he's done so many times before. Brushing it aside, leaving it there.

Except.

He doesn't this time.

And his eyes are twinkling with tears too.

"It's just you," he says, away, like talking to himself, and starts grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment below, I'd love to read your opinions (:  
> Especially since I'm completely new to this fandom.
> 
> You can stop by my [tumblr](https://smuggsy.tumblr.com/) as well and have a chat!


End file.
